


Shattered: Before and During

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, discussion of alien biology, mention of rape leading to pregnancy, mention of rape of human prisoners by Galra invaders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A Collection of one shots detailing moments before and during the course of shattered.





	1. Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This is a collection of short one shots so the first chapter is just an explanation.

Shattered focused it's action on/around one character at a time over a period of probably somewhere between 45 to 60 days. Which means a lot was going on that was not seen on screen. Not to mention the stuff that happened leading up to it from the end of Season Seven. 

This is a collection of one shots that basically cover some of those moments. I have no idea how many I will end up writing but instead of just adding a large number of extremely short fics to the series count for the Shattered Verse I stored them all here in.

This Index will grow with each new chapter containing a brief explanation for each one shot's placement in the shattered time line. I will strive to keep them in rough chronological order but I will probably slip up some times and have to edit later.

I am using Choose Not to warn as a tag because with each new chapter the warnings and tags will be updated.

Index of One Shots:

Chapter 2: Iverson approaches Krolia Occurs Before Shattered

Chapter 3: Lance in the Waiting room between Chapters 2 & 3

Chapter 4: Iverson waiting for Krolia outside her room between Chapters 3 & 4

Chapter 5: Sendak visited by Haggar in his dreams the first time he sleeps post Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Krolia has her pregnancy confirmed post Chapter 6


	2. Iverson/Krolia Pre Relationship fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iverson approaches Krolia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

She watched the older human approaching her with clear wariness as she stood at the edge of the celebration that was being thrown. She knew from the flashes of Keith’s memories who he was and how he had treated her son. She wondered if that was why he was wary or was it the fact she was Galra. “Krolia, I just wanted to say that your son is a real credit to you and his father.” Iverson said and that surprised her. “I know I was harsh to him when he was a cadet but I have to be when they have so much potential but want to waste it.” She had suspected that was the case though she could tell her son had not thought so.

“Thank you, Iverson isn’t it?” He nodded and she took a moment to observe him more closely. He had clearly seen more combat than she expected from a world that was purported to have been at peace before the Galra came. “Do you have any children of you own?”

“No, career soldier with very little time to date never met the right woman to settle down with,” Iverson said clearly a bit embarrassed by her question. “Anyway I wanted to let you know there are still plenty of files from Keith’s time here stored in the Garrison and some of them are videos of his classes or interviews if you’d like to see them.”

She would very much like to see them as Keith was the only family she had left and she had missed so much of his life. Still she wasn’t about to let a stranger know how much she wanted to see them. “Thank you for the offer if you can send me the files I will watch them when I get a spare moment.” She expected him to simply walk off but instead he looked like he was struggling to gather the courage. “Is there something else?”

“Would you like to join me for a drink?” He asked pointing toward the bar. She found herself staring at him and realized that he was attracted to her which meant he had used his possession of the files as a way to approach her. “Sorry, I was always gonna offer you the files I wasn’t trying to like use them to get in good with you I just noticed how lonely you looked over here.” He seemed to have decided her silence was anger when in truth she’d just been surprised.

The truth was she was lonely she had been for a long time as good as it had been reconnecting with Keith. It had been years since she talked to anyone other than her son about anything but the mission. “I am not offended,” she said as he was starting to look rather green. “I will join you for that drink.” She did not think much of his appearance but of all the humans here she had the feeling he understood war the best so at the very least he was someone who shared some of her perspective and experience.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


	3. Lance in the waiting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance in the waiting room during Chapters 2 & 3 of Shattered

He sat waiting for Allura to make sure he could walk her back to her room. He wanted to make sure she was okay because as hard as this was for him he knew it had to be hardest for her. He glanced up as he saw Keith, Hunk, Krolia and Curtis heading by the door. He did his best to look inconspicuous as he didn’t want to have to talk with Curtis.

He had a pretty good idea how Curtis knew Shiro and he did not want to be involved in any of those conversations. That was a chapter of his life he’d prefer not to revisit especially now when it was finally looking like Allura might consider returning his affections. He didn’t want old mistakes causing trouble now.

He saw Pidge going by and considering going after her it might be nice to talk to her while he was waiting so he wasn’t alone with this thoughts but then he thought better of it and grabbed an old science magazine from before the invasion and began to read it. He was amazed at how wrong a lot of it obviously was after spending so much time in space.

He was doing his best not to laugh at an article about how they’d probably not find alien life in their life times when he looked up to see Pidge and Hunk looking down at him with concern. “What’s the matter did something happen?”

“Sort of yeah,” Hunk said looking uncomfortable. “You remember that guy Curtis you used to beg for sim time?” He nodded reluctantly not liking where this was going. “Um well he apparently told Keith that Shiro told him that we...” Hunk looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Shiro had the clone’s memories all along,” Pidge said clearly annoyed. “He never told us anything about having those memories.” He was relieved it wasn’t anything about him but he could definitely understand Pidge’s anger. “I even asked him if he had any memories while we were in the green lion and he lied to my face.” 

“There isn’t anything we can do about it now,” he said trying to diffuse the situation. He knew that when Pidge was pissed she some times said things she’d regret. “Someone should tell Allura and your dad it might help them solve the problem.”

“Curtis is doing that,” Hunk said thoughtfully. “Do you remember him ever being friends with Shiro cause I don’t and neither does Pidge?” He really wished Hunk hadn’t asked that question. He could tell by their faces that they had clued in that he knew something.

“I saw them getting chummy at the party a few weeks ago my guess is they were dating,” he said after a moment. “That would probably explain why he knew Shiro was having headaches in the morning.” there no lie and he hadn’t had to mention his own past screw ups.

“Another secret, him seeing someone and not telling us,” Pidge said clearly still annoyed. “Either of you secretly dating someone and not telling us?” He saw Hunk look away and Pidge looked at him with a grin that didn’t reach her eyes. “I knew you and Shay were an item.” He joined in on some light teasing of his friend that he really didn’t feel like doing but it was better than thinking about everything going on. Even Hunk who normally hated it when they teased him about Shay was doing his best to be good natured about it.

The End.


	4. Iverson waiting for Krolia by her room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was waiting by her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set between Chapters 3 & 4 of Shattered

He had been waiting outside her room for a while when Krolia finally showed up. As soon as she saw him she gave him a weak smile. “I wanted to ask you how Keith was taking this,” he said to her. “I know how close he and Shiro are.”

“Not very well at all especially after learning Shiro has been keeping a secret from him,” Krolia sounded so tired then. “I honestly fear how he will react should Shiro not survive this.” He could understand her fear. He recalled how Keith had been after Shiro was presumed lost. Keith hadn’t had any trouble believing in pilot error no pilot did. He had gotten angry though when people started saying Shiro was arrogant to have gone on the mission while sick. He could still remember how hard the kid had hit him after he used Shiro as an example of what not to do when it came to being too arrogant. 

“Your son is strong like his mother he’ll survive no matter what but it might not be easy on the rest of us getting him through it,” he did not want to get hit again. He had been expecting it ever since this thing with Krolia had started because he doubted the kid was going to be happy about it.

“Thank you for that, Micheal,” she said after a moment. “I would ask you in but I’m still hopeful that Keith will come by later to talk with me and I do not believe now is a good time for him to learn about our association.” 

“That’s certainly true,” he said glancing around and then giving her a quick kiss. “If you need me just com me and I’ll come running, we’ll walking as fast as I can I don’t run much anymore.” She laughed and headed into her room as he began the walk back to his own quarters. He sometimes felt like an old pervert being involved with someone who looked that young and fit but she’d already told him that she was technically older than he’d ever be. Still he wondered sometimes what she saw in a grizzled vet like him but he wasn’t one to rock the boat he knew how lucky he was and he intended to enjoy himself.

The end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak during the first time he slept in Shiro's body is visited by Haggar in his dreams

He found himself standing in a void holding a globe that appeared to be the former Champion’s mind in his hand. He could see the tower in the small globe and knew he could smash it if he so desired. He knew he had to be dreaming because he was currently occupying the Champions body in a cell. “Enjoying your new life Sendak,” a familiar voice said and he turned to see the witch standing there. 

“So you were responsible for this?” He asked and she nodded. “Why, you made it quiet clear you were done with me after your son seized the throne with your copy of the Champion’s help.” He enjoyed the frown that creased her features in response to that. “Annoyed that your actions helped lead to his death.”

“I can always kill you again,” the witch said with a twisted smile. “I am here with an offer I could not make until after you honestly told them you did not know how you did this,” So the witch knew they were questioning him. “My offer is this I will eventually restore you body and give you the champion loyal to you as you always wanted as well as whatever is left of the Galra after I finish my work.”

“And what work is that witch?” He asked not believing for a moment that she would truly fulfill her end of the bargain. She was watching him with a curious expression and then he saw it the Sinclone robot a weapon that rivaled Voltron in power. 

“I will have my son back with your help or with out,” she said coolly. “If you wish to agree to our deal then use the champions connection to that ship of theirs the Atlas to eliminate Allura of Altea and the rest of humanity.” 

“That will take time the connection is thin,” he said having already considered it while exploring his vessel’s mind. “They might discover what I am doing they are not as stupid as you would think they are.” She turned and looked at him oddly.

“Just attempt it even if you fail I have back up plans and will still give you what you want I need your help to get my son back so I will pay any price to do so,” she said. Now that was something he could work with so perhaps it would be worth it to ally with her one final time. “I will be watching to see your answer.” The witch was gone there and he was waking up as the guards brought him his breakfast. 

The end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia has her pregnancy confirmed by the garrison medics.

“It appears the prisoner is correct,” the garrison doctor said looking at the chart. “Miss Krolia you are indeed pregnant though I have to admit it is surprising since despite numerous reports of galra guards forcing themselves on female human prisoners we have haven’t seen very many pregnancies and yet you’ve experienced two in your life time after just a few weeks of being with human men.”

Keith looked annoyed at the doctor from where he was standing at the edge of the room with Micheal who looked a little green. She would have preferred to speak to him alone about the possibility that she was pregnant but after Sendak’s statement everyone had rushed her to the medical wing. “It is not that surprising doctor child bearing Galra produce most of the hybrid off spring among the empire.” 

“Really,” the doctor said looking at her. “I suppose that means your species menstrual cycle features a longer fertile period than the women of Earth.” She had to think for a moment what he meant and then she recalled what she’d gleaned from Earth programs she watched with Akira so long ago. 

“I believe I see the reason Doctor it is the inseminators that have a cycle among the Galra, most of the time their ejaculate is simply a lubricant only once every ninety or so of your days can pregnancy result” she said after a moment. “Child bearers on the other hand can easily get pregnant at any point simply responding to the presence of genetic insemination material.”

She could tell the Doctor was fascinated and saw him glance at Keith who promptly glared at him preventing him from asking whatever he wished to ask. She saw Micheal looked a bit uncomfortable but even with the fact they were both always fertile being different species they should have been safe enough using just prophylactic things Micheal had provided. Though she did recall one had broken earlier on but she’d assumed that it wouldn’t be that easy for her to get pregnant again. Humans and Galra must cross even easier than some other species strangely enough.

“I suppose you were lucky that you were not pregnant when you left Earth if you resumed a sexual relationship with Keith’s father after he was born?” The doctor said after a moment. “But it does explain a lot of about why despite the constant abuse so few human women in the camps turned up pregnant as the guard’s and their own cycles would have to match up.”

“Galra child bearers endure a period of infertility after each child birth nature’s way of ensuring the child gets all the attention it needs.” It was actually one of the reasons the Galra birth rate was so low compared to other species. “It last for about five of your years,” she said doing the mental math to convert it to the human calender. 

The Doctor looked as if he was going to ask more questions but she saw Keith step forward. “I think any further discussion about Galra reproductive matters can wait we have a lot to discuss else where.” 

“Ah yes of course I’ll let you get back to it but Miss Krolia I would greatly like to see any literature on the subject of the Galra reproductive cycle as it should help us in monitoring the heatlh of your pregnancy and the pregnancies of those women who chose to keep the results of their time in the camps.” She was surprised by that she’d have expected them all to terminate the pregnancies. She would ask Keith about it later.

The End


End file.
